The Beginning of the END
by MidnightDragon8
Summary: The world is burning quickly into ashes. Oceans of blood flood cities. Everyone Lucy Heartfilia loved is dead. Millions of innocent souls are being slaughtered and tossed aside like garbage. Who... who is responsible for this horror? And what does he want with her, now the final human alive?
***Oh look. i found this one too. (5/14/16). Originally written on July 16, 2015.***

 **Hello, minna! Now, THIS fanfic is yet another NaLu angst(?) and is not a continuation to the previous one, yet both deals with E.N.D. I'm gonna try to make this one neater and more feels(y?). And, again…**

 ****Manga spoilers!****

 ****Also POSSIBLE trigger(s)! Maybe not, but in case!****

 **Hope you enjoy and this won't suck as bad! :3**

 _Darkness rose all over the land of Fiore. Pools of blood has splattered and flooded everywhere. Over 70% of the human population has plummeted. The rest went into complete chaos. Everywhere you looked, there is either something scorched in flames or completely destroyed. Fear and uneasiness fills the air of emptiness. So many people can't handle the stress and pressure. So many took their lives in seconds because they simply thought:_

"What else is there to do anymore?"

 _So… is this it? The… END?_

 _But who would do such a thing? Who would even be able to? Why is this happening?!_

 _Lucy kept wondering, yet she was absolutely terrified of what's happening in front of her:_

 _Natsu, her greatest and bestest friend, is killing his nakama right in front of her eyes._

 _But the thing is, it wasn't really Natsu. He has gone completely berserk and insane. He has gone so nuts that he started to turn into a blood-thirsty demon; ready to kill anything that's in his way. Normally, he would beat the enemy. He would protect and fight for his precious nakama. He settles his fights "wisely", yet overdoing his destruction in the process, like always…_

 _But now… he is killing innocent people no problem. No matter who they are…_

 _After happily killing Erza, Natsu turned to toss her in a pile, where everyone from the guild got to meet Death._

"YES! I finally beat Erza and that Ice Dick! Plus so many useless other humans! Ha!" _he cackled._

 _Lucy's heart shattered like glass. She was trembling and sobbing. Because of Natsu, everything that meant to her was taken. Even her celestial spirits; he took them from her so easily and burned them to ashes. The one she has always loved… is this monstrosity? Was he hiding this from her from the very beginning? She couldn't think._

 _Natsu turned to her. He had a devilish smirk spread across his face. He had an idea._

 _She started get up and sprint, but she couldn't move. She was in unbearable pain and was too petrified. Plus she felt like something was pulling her down, like gravity magic._

 _He walked closer and closer._

 _Shit!_

 _He stopped only a few inches away from her face. Natsu grabbed her chin with his newly formed talons; tightly, and slowly moved her so he could see her beautiful eyes. He stared intensely into them. His heat gave her chills. Lucy was completely terrified._

"It seems that you're the last one," _he observed and thought for a moment._ "...So I've decided."

"W-what have you d-decided?" _Lucy stuttered in fear, thinking that she is going to meet Death with her friends and millions of others._

"Luckily for you, you are going to become my slave."

 _What the fuck?!_

 _Lucy was very confused._

"Huh?" _was all she got out._

"Seriously, Luce? Don't go all stupid on me now. You are going to serve me and ALWAYS do what I say. No matter what. If you don't…"

 _Lucy gulped. He watched her with amusement._

"You will suffer. I don't wanna kill you because that won't be fun, will it? It will be boring as hell you being dead. So I want to torture you much more!"

"WHERE IS NATSU DAMN IT?!" _she said with true fury._

"That piece of fuckery? HA! I killed him so long ago."

 _That can't be right._

"Now then! Come along, my slave."

 _She didn't move._

"...No."

 _Natsu turned around in surprise and pure anger._

"WHAT DID YOU-"

"I AM NOT COMING WITH YOU! WHERE'S NATSU?! MY NATSU! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AREN'T YOU?! FIGHT IT! FIGHT IT, SALAMANDER!"

 _He just stared at her; wide-eyed. His expression lightened._

"Lucy…"

 _He was still alive. She could see that in his eyes._

 _Natsu quickly shook it out._

"...HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY YOUR MASTER?! YOU ARE GOING TO RECEIVE PUNISHMENT, SLAVE! COME NOW!"

 _Lucy had no choice. She walked behind him._

"Run away and I'll still find you," _he said sternly._

 _She's going to fix him._

"Yes, sir." _she said._

 _It was a promise._

"You know what, Luce?"

"...What?"

"This is gonna be a new start to our adventure!"

 **Oh my, this took a while didn't it? Apologies for the late delay! But, now you got story. WOOP! :''D**

 **So what did you guys think? Did you like it?**

 **Feel free to tell me your thoughts! They don't have to be good.**

 **Thanks for reading, minna! Love you all! 3**

 **Have a good day! :3**


End file.
